Another Plan
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Mac has an issue she needs to take care of. What exactly do sharp objects and a sleeping Harm have to do with it. Read to find out. As always just playing with them. Don't own them. RnR. And Have a Very Thankful Veterans Day.


Another Plan

I can't take it anymore. It started growing after we moved. At first it was a week here and there. He would let it grow out a little, then with a little bit of my charm I could get him to get rid of it. In the last few months things had changed. I noticed at first his hair was growing a little longer. Now don't get me wrong I loved this changed. A little bit of length has made things a little more interested in bed. However recently it started growing again.

At first I thought, okay I can deal with a Grizzly Adams Junior, but never once could I deal with Grizzly Adams Senior. He now has a full beard and mustache. It's like kissing a bear. It's disgusting. I mean I go into the shower after him, and I swear one day I found a couple of pieces of corn in the shower dream. Now you may be thinking that I'm over reacting. I should accept it since he did move to San Diego for me, but think about how you would feel. To have to pretend that you like it when really all you want to do is take a weed wackier to it, it's killing me.

I'm standing at the foot of our bed, with a razor and shaving cream in my hands. Tonight's the night all my suffering is going to end. I just hope Harm doesn't hate me after this. I walk over to his side of the bed and take a deep breath of courage. It's not easy taking away the new life your husband has created. Carefully I spread the shaving cream along his face. I watch him carefully to see if he stirs any. Few he hasn't. I take the razor and start on the right.

Inch by inch I work my way down to his chin. I wipe the razor on the towel then clean off the half I just went over. I move to the left of his face, and start all over again. I finish with a final swipe of the razor and pull back to look at my handiwork. His mustache is still left, but I figure I can leave him with a little. It might be best to let him make the final move. I fold the towel up and take it to the bathroom.

Making my way to the bed I can't help but let out a sigh of satisfaction. Finally I have the man I married back, a clean shaven, well muscled and excruciatingly hot man. Crawling in I snuggle up close to him and kiss his smooth cheek before resting my head on his cheek.  
I'm jolted awake by the sound of my husband's scream emanating from our bathroom. "Harm is everything okay?" I yell as I try to get myself to wake up.

"My beard is gone." he asks stunned ad he hands roam over his smooth face. Realization hits me as I remember what I did last night. Putting on my best innocent face I turn to look up at my very angry husband.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was giving you all these hints and you just weren't getting it."

"But why baby, I thought you said you liked it." He says shocked at this new revelation.

"I mumbled a disinterested uh huh. Harm in all reality you were driving me crazy. I mean I get that you were finding yourself, but turning into Grizzly Adams I didn't think was best. Every time I would kiss you it would be like kissing a hairy animal! And I hate to tell you this but you were leaving food in that thing."

"Now Sarah I don't really think..."

"Yes Harm it really was that bad. I'm sorry to have had to do it the way I did, but sweetheart I did it out of love." By now I'm out of the bed and standing in front of my husband. I bat my eyelashes at him and can see his will weakening.

"It was that bad?" I nod my head at him. He hangs his head a little then closes the gap between us. "I'm sorry baby. I guess you're not in favor of the mustache either."

"Not really, but I think I can give you little time to say goodbye." I push up on my toes and give him a quick peck on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you too," he says pulling me into his arms. We stand embraced in a hug silently for a few minutes, both of us saying our silent apologies. "I'm guessing I should go in and finish the job," he says laughing at the recent events.

"I think our baby would like that very much."


End file.
